


Танцуют все!

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для  WTF Combat 2015.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Танцуют все!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Combat 2015.

Ноги были длинные, как магистраль, и слегка кривоваты. А еще волосаты и уж больно жилистые.

– Юбку надо в пол. Длиннее и шире, чтобы все закрывала. Может, кринолин?

– Разрублю.

– А, кстати, да. Катану отдай. Выпирать будет, нигде не спрячешь, тайно не пронесешь.

– Можно ее спрятать где-то заранее.

– Хм?

– Смолчать ты не мог, нет?

– Прекращайте балаган. У меня не так много времени, а его еще надо в порядок привести и накрасить. Или вы думаете, что пары мазков хватит, чтобы сделать из него леди? Вот уж от кого не ожидала такой наивности, так это от вас двоих. К делу! Парик готов? Ага, уже неплохо, хоть с чем-то вы справились. Живо одевайте его.

– Люпен, ты уверен, что этот план сработает?

– Джиген, дружище, да когда было иначе?

– Инспектор Зенигата, вам не кажется?..

– Нет, не кажется. Вы читали мои последние отчеты? Говорю вам, Люпен точно будет на этом балу. И не только он.

– Балом я бы это не назвал. Скорее, сборищем кучки скучающих богачей. С очень плохой фантазией и вкусом. Вы видели, где они собираются? Это не замок. Это подвал чужого дома. А золотая мебель? – помощник скривился, глядя на планшет в руках. – Фу, пошлятина. А ярко-алые диваны? Там даже колонны есть, представляете? Нет, больше не могу, на это больно смотреть.

– Не смотри. Показывай, что ты смог найти на мой размер, и я немедленно вылетаю.

– О, инспектор, вам повезло. Есть у меня одна знакомая…

– Люпен, будь добр, напомни еще раз, почему девушкой нарядили меня?

– Фуджико-чан отказалась нам помогать, у Джигена борода, а мне такой наряд не идет.

– Люпен!

– Ладно-ладно, потому что кое-кому надо пробраться к сейфу, пока хозяйка будет танцевать.

– При чем тут я?

– А ты идеально вписываешься в ее вкусы: высокая, статная, широкоплечая, худющая, без капли жира, одни мышцы. Ну и плоская.

– Это извращение.

– Как сказать. В любом случае, увы и ах, но прекрасной Фуджико с ее божественными формами ничего не светит. Вот если бы она согласилась на танец.

– Ты отвлекаешься.

– Ах да. Смело отказывай всем, кроме дамы в венецианской маске, от которой у тебя будет рябить в глазах. В остальном действуй, как захочешь.

– А если я?..

– Поздно. Мы уже пришли.

Тройка воров застыла перед лиловой, сливающейся со стеной дверью. Джиген осмотрелся и кивнул на спрятанные в тенях камеры слежения.

– Приглашения, – раздался механический голос. Из двери выехал ящичек.

– Была не была, – подмигнул друзьям Люпен.

Через пару мгновений дверь почти слетела с петель, явив взору статную, едва помещавшуюся в проход фигуру в алом платье с белой накидкой. Лицо было скрыто маской чумного доктора, окантованной золотым узором и усеянной стразами, хрусталем и перьями.

– Это вы! Я заждалась! Проходите, не стойте на пороге, – Гоэмона с силой втащили внутрь, прижали к боку и пронесли в центр зала. На тихое покашливание обернулись все, и также дружно развернулись обратно. Негоже подсматривать с кем так яростно зажимается хозяйка.

– Ты видел этот нос?!

– «Сон медузы».

– А-ха-ха! Этот нос! Бедняга Гоэмон, вот не свезло.

– Джиген, это была хозяйка. Получается, нам не надо лезть в сейф! Остается придумать, как снять с ее шеи подвеску с камнем.

– Ту якорную цепь? Может проще перерубить?

– Чем? Топором? Не возьмет.

– Мечом. Гоэмон свой к подвязке прикрепил.

– А откуда ты?.. Ладно. То есть, нам надо просто шепнуть ему о подвеске и можем сматываться? Как-то просто звучит.

– А ты попробуй его отодрать от дамочки.

– Нам нужны партнеры. Танцуем к Гоэмону, меняемся, вводим в курс дела, возвращаем хозяйке и мотаем из этого дружелюбного места.

– Партнеры, говоришь?

– Пригласите девушку на танец, – пробасили Люпену на ухо, и вокруг запястья защелкнулись наручники. На плечо легла тяжелая рука, вторая до хруста сжала ладонь.

– Папаша? Неплохо выглядишь для своих лет, прям студентка. И платье подходящее, обтягивающее, – Люпен подмигнул, опустил руку ниже талии и стиснул. – Э? А сюда ты ничего не вставил? По-моему, ты похудел. О твои косточки порезаться можно.

– Убери руку и вальсируй к Гоэмону.

– Так ты не для меня так нарядился, – Люпен скис.

– Забирай своих, и валите отсюда.

– Что?

– Люпен, сколько лет мы друг друга знаем, а твои источники тебя все так же подводят. Неудивительно, у Канеари отличная разведка и еще лучшая деза.

– Канеари?

– Хозяйка, точнее, хозяин этой вечеринки. Вы в самой гуще вечеринки мировых контрабандистов. На каждого из танцоров заведено не одно дело в Интерполе, – Зенигата тяжело вздохнул и недовольно уставился на партнера, – а ты хочешь просто украсть камешек. Люпен, ты в своем уме?

– Да ладно, когда меня останавливали такие пустяки?

Краем глаза Люпен заметил двигающегося к Гоэмону Джигена.

– Куда руки тянешь? Не тронь мою зазнобу! Эта девочка сегодня моя, – Канеари шлепнул Гоэмона по заднице.

Меч со свистом разрезал воздух. В образовавшейся тишине на полу распались половинки маски, между которыми лежал человеческий нос.

Канеари с визгом схватился за лицо, тщетно пытаясь зажать и остановить льющуюся из раны кровь.

– Ах ты сучка! Убейте ее! Убейте их всех!

Маски упали на пол. Из-под платьев появились пистолеты, столы перевернули, чтобы достать заранее спрятанные пулемёты и дробовики. Все оружие нацелилось на четырех человек.

– Ай-яй-яй, как нехорошо получилось, мы даже не дотанцевали, – Люпен послал воздушный поцелуй Зенигате и поднял руки вверх. Из разжатых пальцев выпал передатчик. – Бежим!

Компания бросилась врассыпную. Зал заволокло дымом. Раздались выстрелы.

Автоматчик бездумно палил по стоящим впереди людям, надеясь попасть в кого-нибудь из воров. Тела контрабандистов валились друг на друга и только мешали. Крик сменялся хрипами и бульканьем. Пол был скользким от крови. Воздух горчил металлом во рту и забивал ноздри сладковатым мясным душком.

– Папаша, сюда!

Люпен потянул Зенигату за наручники к выходу, прикрываясь столами и спинками диванов и огибая трупы.

Плечо и ногу обожгло. Люпен скривился: не вовремя, они почти у цели.

Разрезанные на куски двери упали перед ними вместе со стеной. Компания вывалилась на полную полицейских машин улицу, счастливо забралась в ближайшую и выдохнула.

Зенигата сразу приковал к дверце улыбающегося вора:

– Ты чуть всю операцию не запорол! И попался!

– Да ладно, папаша, – Люпен выудил камень из кармана.

– Когда ты успел?

– Секрет, – ответил Люпен, подбрасывая драгоценность на ладони. – Ой, Канеари!

Зенигата с ужасом обернулся.

Джиген в одно движение выкинул водителя наружу и дал по газам. Гоэмон зло содрал с себя платье, отрезал крышу машины и бросил бесполезный хлам в догоняющих полицейских.

– Эх, а все-таки зря папаша не запихал себе поролон. Было бы с чем Фуджико-чан сравнивать.


End file.
